


Bad Ideas

by roundandtalented



Series: Quake Theory Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fantrolls, First Kisses, M/M, Pre-Canon, Quake Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: How long have neither of you really been watching the movie? When did you stop? When did he start watching you instead?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tethro Weelis/Petrus Keyser
Series: Quake Theory Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815097
Kudos: 4





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



> Tiny fantroll drabble of the first time Petrus and Tethro kissed. ;)

How long have neither of you really been watching the movie? When did you stop? When did he start watching you instead?

Petrus has shifted slightly closer, and the warmth of him against your leg is cozy. You're not sure you should feel cozy in budding pitch, but that's kind of where you're at, if a little begrudgingly. He takes up whatever space he wants and waits for you to say something. He gets in your personal space like he's never heard of boundaries and waits for you to fuss about it. So you're gunna let him push his luck. That's how that's supposed to work, right? 

He chews his lips next to you and you try so hard not to look up at him and instead watch how his hand fidgets with a thread that's pulled on the cushion of your couch. He's tugging it worse, but if you give him shit for it, he might move away from you. And that's not ideal. You actually.... don't want him to move away.  
He's got to be aware you've noticed him by now, right? He's not the most observant troll, and it amazes you each night how it hasn't gotten him culled yet- but he's gotta know.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" You ask, your eyebrows furrowed as his eyes go wide.  
"Uh. You I guess."

He's watching your mouth, not your eyes.  
Oh FUCK. He wants to kiss you. He just doesn't know how to ask for it, doesn't he?

You've thought about this before. Like, a lot. You've thought about kissing him a lot, and how much of a bad idea it is. Every Petrus Related Idea is probably a bad one, but you still keep spending time with him. And honestly, with all the thinking on this you've done, you're a little worried to _try_ kissing him, because both of you have fucking huge noses. Like his is just, out there. And yours seriously takes up half your face too. 

This is just going to end horribly. You know it will. You're so aware it's going to be bad that there's really nothing that could get worse, right?  
Totally. You're already dating him, you can't make this worse, you've convinced yourself.... But then Petrus tries to dip in to kiss you, and he fucking misses. He jabs you in the cheek with his nose, and you sputter out a laugh before he can actually plant one on you.

He looks devastated, and make a point to grab hold of him so he can't bolt off the couch.

"You act like you've never kissed someone before," You tease, tugging your boyfriend back to you by his vest. Mortification replaces his sad expression and oh no- OH NO HE HASN'T, HAS HE?

"Really???"  
"Uhhh, only like, once, with Banjoe," His wizard seadweller friend he tells you about sometimes. Cool. Great. Fantastic.  
"It was bad," He clarifies.

"Come here," You sit up straighter, rolling your eyes at him. "I'm not much better but I at least know what I'm doing."

You're not used to leading shit, but if he doesn't know how to kiss someone, you'll show him. At least you're better at something than him, right?  
Fuck, you hope so.

You catch his cheek and lean in, slotting your mouths together as carefully as you can. Even when you bump noses, you stay soft, slow, and cautious, your eyes closed the whole time. You're almost worried you're being _too_ soft, but part of you reasons he's terribly breakable, so it's better to be too soft than hurt him. He's your spade, but you dont want to hurt him.

He pulls back a little, and when you open your eyes he's just staring at you. Like he wants to say something but can't find the words. Or like both of his brain cells are trying their hardest, but nothings connecting yet.  
That was way too little effort to be considered kissing him stupid...

"Idiot," You roll your eyes and give a tug again, and this time Petrus comes back for more on his own. He's still cautious, but when you nip at his lower lip, he trills happily and pushes for more. And more.

And then he's very eagerly climbing into your lap, all knees and elbows compared to your solid self. Petrus starts dropping kiss over giddy kiss on your lips, laughing a little when he needs to pause for air. He's handsy- probably the most handsy kisser you've ever kissed. It's like he doesn't know what to do with himself so he keeps finding things to touch. Or maybe he really is just that interested in touching? 

You don't know and you can't ask because your mouth is already occupied. Funny how that works.  
Petrus catches hold of your hair elastic, and you can actually feel his grin on your lips as he realizes what he has.

"Don't-" you try to ask him not to, but he tugs anyways, and out it comes. Your hair tumbles down, hanging like a sad mop over your shoulders. "Ugh."

"Aww, come on," He pushes it out of your face, uncovering the one side that your ponytail held up, "You always wear it up!"

"It gets caught in stuff." You pout a little, but you know he's trying to be annoying on purpose. It's kind of working.

"I'll keep it out of the way then."

He kisses you again, slower, and pushes a hand into your long hair, combing it backwards. Your boyfriend is not normally this coordinated, and you're impressed for a moment. He's good at this, even if he's a little overeager. He's taken direction well enough, and even went on to improve by getting his fingertips against your scalp.

You tug him a little closer by the belt loops and he makes a pleased sound, catching his dumb big teeth on your lip. You peck his cheek in return, and lean back against the couch you're seated on, eyes half lidded and terribly comfortable now that you've had your energy leeched from you so easily. Hair touches will do that to you, you suppose.

You're so relaxed, you don't catch Petrus fidgeting until it's too late. He loops your hair tie around his fingers, and let's it go, flinging it directly at your face. It smacks you square in the nose. Even as you scowl at him, he's already grinning so very smugly, proud of himself for getting your guard down like that.

You push him off your lap and onto the floor, but he just laughs.


End file.
